PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? BIOSTATISTICS CORE The broad, long-term objectives of the Biostatistics Core are to provide a wide spectrum of statistical support for HIV/AIDS-related research of the UNC CFAR. The specific aims include: (1) providing a broad spectrum of collaborative biostatistical services; (2) developing, implementing, and disseminating innovative statistical methods for HIV/AIDS research; (3) supporting priority CFAR initiatives and goals; (4) promoting CFAR research within UNC, fostering inter-CFAR collaborations, and supporting HIV/AIDS research networks; (5) providing biostatistical training, mentoring, and education; and (6) engaging in evaluation and strategic planning to address the changing needs of the UNC CFAR. To achieve these aims, members of the Biostatistics Core proactively engage with UNC CFAR investigators to identify and deliver services essential for highly productive design, management, analysis and publication of HIV/AIDS research. The Core contributes to the framing of hypotheses, development of study designs, preparation of grant applications, selection of best statistical methods, and delivery of statistical analyses. Investigators new to HIV/AIDS research receive highest priority for Core services. The Core also develops and implements innovative statistical methodologies as needed for CFAR studies. Additionally, the Core provides training and education to the CFAR research community to equip investigators with traditional as well as innovative statistical methods needed to conduct HIV/AIDS related research. Strong institutional support from the UNC Department of Biostatistics allows the Core to take full advantage of existing infrastructure, resources and contacts with faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of statistics. Management and strategic planning of the Core will be guided by consultation with the Core Directors, surveys of the CFAR membership, an Internal Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, and through participation in CFAR retreats.